Akeem's Home
---- The Akeem Household (アキーム家, akiimu ie) is owned by Akeem Baqir and located in the town of Galdrabók where he is a member of the guild by the same name. The log home is located just northwest of the guild hall that sits in the center of town. The small yet sizable house is located in a section of the town where the paved roads give way to dirt paths as the northwest corner of the city remains largely populated by a forest of several large pine trees, making it a wonderful place for Akeem to remain at peace in his studies far away from the sounds of the guildhall and the many travelers who often stop by the city. Akeem is not the only resident in this home, his friend and partner, Letya Kyirsa also residing there. The home was purchased by the Baqir family for just over 800,000 Exterior The land surrounding Akeem's home is mostly that of thick woods with a stone path that leads down to the main dirt road that connects back to the paved roads found a little less than a mile down the unpaved road. There are few other houses around, needing to walk through the thick woods and cross a creek before reaching his "neighbors. However, the seclusion is welcomed as Akeem can often spend a lot of time in his studies, the lack of others around helps him focus and stay concentrated on his work. The deep creek found only a ten minutes walk from his home makes for a wonderful spot to relax during the warmer summer days, a tire swing having been set up there at some point but by who he does not know, nor does he care as he uses it with leisure. Within the woods that surround his home can be found many different forms of not predatory wildlife such as rabbits, squirrel, raccoons, and deer. Closer to his home, namely right behind it, one can find a garden filled with an assortment of fruits and vegetables that he uses to cook with, loving the way that food seems to taste better when one has taken the time to grow and care for it themselves. A nicely sized clearing makes up his front yard in which a small birdbath can be found. The house itself is made of oak, looking quite sizable from the outside from anyone approaching it. The front of the house contains a deck on which two lawn chairs and a table sit so that he can sit outside and enjoy the sun from the comfort of his own deck. Two picture windows can be found on the south facing side of the cabin to allow the maximum amount of light enter the living room as well as allow those inside to enjoy the forest scenery. Several double hung windows can be found along the side of the house as well, allowing residence to see the outside from every room excluding the bathroom and basement that remain windowless. Interior The interior of Akeem's home consists of three bedrooms and two bathrooms with a sizable living room connected to an open kitchen along with a large basement and loft. The living room consists of a small green couch and loveseat surrounding a wooden coffee table sat six feet away from a brick fireplace often covered by a black metal guard to keep embers from escaping. Underneath that is a large, presumably bear skin, rug. Toward the front of the house, sits two chairs and a table which makes up a space one could call the dining room where all their meals are eaten. Beside the front door to it's right is a corner bookshelf with a ladder that one must climb in order to reach the large loft that takes up the area below the roof spanning both the living room, kitchen, and main hallway. The loft is filled with an assortment of books on subjects ranging from magic to herbology, both of which are subjects studied heavily by Akeem and are what he intends to graduate in after finishing his time at the University of Crocus. The loft also contains two beanbag chairs and a small table with a lamp sitting in the middle of the room. Just to the left of the "dining room" is the kitchen, consisting of a wooden island in the middle which contains a sink along with several drawers to store various cookware. A large refrigerator/ freezer sits directly across from the sink and beside that is wooden counter leading to a door that contains the pantry where all of their dry good food is kept. Behind the couch, in the living room, one will find the main hallway that breaks off into two different directions after about six feet in, one hallway leading left and the other continuing straight. The left will lead to the master bedroom and bathroom found at the end of the hall as well as the laundry room about five feet from the end of the hall on ones right. Going forward from the main hallway will lead to the houses two other bedrooms and the second bathroom that can be found at the end of the hall. The master bathroom is located within the master bedroom and consists of a toilet, sink and mirror, and a large bathtub. The second bathroom contains similar appliances but in a smaller space, containing a smaller tub that also doubles as a shower. The bedrooms are a bit different. One belonging to Letya and contains a messily made twin bed, which once sat in the lightless corner but has no since been pushed into the center of the room, placed in such a way that allows moonlight to fall through the window, onto Letya's body when she sleeps. Additionally, there is a midsized dresser near the door, that is empty, sans an identical second set of clothes Letya switches into. Her blade Farkoram is generally placed on top of the dresser when not on her person. The second bedroom is empty and mostly used for storage. The master bedroom containing a large dresser and closet with a queen sized bed and a nightstand on either side of it. The basement is the largest room located in the house and has been converted into a lab where Akeem conducts most of his research, working with several less than harmless potions and magical items, it is the only room in the house he has made off limits to his housemate who may not enter when he is not there to make sure than his work remains undisturbed. Trivia Exterior design is based on the cabin found in SAO Category:Location Category:Galdrabók Category:Locations